


I've Got You

by ChillieBean



Series: GERF Collection [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackwatch Era, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Jesse doesn't remember much leading up to now, other than the building was abandoned. It must have been booby-trapped, rigged to explode the moment they stepped foot inside.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Series: GERF Collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590361
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> For captainneedsnosleep
> 
> Rated M for blood and somewhat graphic descriptions of injures.

Jesse groans groggily, slowly opening his eyes. 

The room is practically pitch black, barely illuminated by a red flashing light. An ear-splitting alarm rings, he can smell smoke and chemicals burning in the air. 

Frowning, he looks down at his right arm, wiggling his fingers. He can feel them at least, and as he rubs his fingertips with his thumb, he can tell that they’re wet.

Slowly, he reaches down to his hip. He hisses in pain, he hurts from head to toe. As he tries to pull his flashlight from his belt, he knows something, if not _several_ things, are broken. 

With a sigh, he sits back against the wall, recovering from that tiny movement. He’s definitely more injured than he can see; not only are his breaths quick and shallow, his mouth tastes of blood. 

Fumbling with the flashlight, he clicks it on, first looking around the room. It resembles a warzone—there are strewn bits of concrete and drywall all over the floor. The flashing light he can see is from the opposite room, the wall has been blown in.

He doesn't remember much leading up to now, other than the building was abandoned. It must have been booby-trapped, rigged to explode the moment they stepped foot inside.

With a shaky breath, Jesse turns the light onto himself. Starting with his boots, he continues upwards, and his legs are intact at the very least. He wiggles his feet, brings his knees up, and screams in pain. 

Sucking in a breath, he sees the tear in his uniform, above his right knee, blood leeches from the wound. But when he catches the flash of white protruding from his skin, he has to look away. 

It takes all his willpower to stop from dry heaving, focusing on the sound of the alarm. He has a compound fracture, and _that_ is going to be a bitch to deal with. 

Swallowing thickly, he continues his scan. His chest plate is intact, but it’s scratched to hell. It probably saved his life. He looks at his left arm and thanks the lord above that it’s there, still attached to him, but sits at a horrid angle—it’s dislocated. 

His situation is dire, but not impossible. Reaching up to his ear, he presses his comm.

“McCree here, anyone out there?”

Silence. 

“McCree here. Reyes. Shimada. Anyone copy?”

More silence. 

“Fuck,” Jesse sighs, resting his head against the wall. Comms are probably down, but it’s also possible they got caught in the explosion and are in just as bad, if not worse, condition than him. 

He hears rustling and creaking in the distance, and he closes his eyes. This roof could be moments from collapse. He wants to scream, in terror, in pain, for his life—he’s not ready to die—

He hears footsteps approach, and he drops the light in favour of unholstering his gun. He aims it shakily at the hole in the wall as a flashlight is pointed directly at him. But when it drops and he sees a familiar dark uniform, that battle-worn face, those amber eyes, Jesse all but sobs. 

Gabe rushes over, cups Jesse’s face, rests his forehead against Jesse’s. As Jesse grabs Gabe’s hood as tight as he can, he breaks down. He's not alone, he'll make it out of here alive.

“I’ve got you,” Gabe whispers, pressing his lips to his temple. “I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie) and [PillowFort!](https://www.pillowfort.social/ChillieBean) Come say hi


End file.
